As if by fate
by Left my heart in Paris
Summary: Jenny takes a walk to clear her head and meets someone as if like fate. Jibbs


**Authors note: this is random, but please give it a chance.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

As if by fate

Jenny was bored.

She was sitting in her study looking at case reports. Nothing new there it's all she seemed to do.

She knew she worked to live and lived to work but were was the time when she would just let her hair down and have fun or just go out and wander around.

That used to be her when she was younger, when she was carefree and with the man she would always love until she died.

And here we go again thinking about Jethro and regretting that mistake also nothing new. Her last thoughts at night were often of him and her first thoughts in the morning were also occupied by the same silver haired man that was always a ghost at the back of her mind.

She rested her head in her hands. She did the same thing every day get up spent her day at work come home do some more work go to bed. It was exhausting and mentally draining.

Jenny got out of her chair and began to walk around the room.

The study was filled with many books that she would most likely nether read. As she walked past the shelf she touched the binds of the books with her fingers much like a child would walking next to a bar railing.

Her eyes then settled out of the window looking at the big garden she used to run around in when she was a little girl.

The image of a little redhead girl with plats running around in the garden being chased by her father and watched by her mother ghost her vision.

She wished she could be that little girl again.

Jenny laughed as a thought hit her, when she had been little all she had wanted was to be a grown up and know she was all grown up all she wanted was to be that happy little girl again.

That was it she had made her mind up, she was going to take a walk.

She walked out of her study turning off the light as she did so before walking into the hall and grabbing her coat.

She stepped into the cold crisp winter air and left the warmth of her home for the darkness.

As she walked along the streets she noticed that there were many people about which surprised her.

A smiled crept upon her face as a young couple holding hands passed her. She could remember days when she had the one she loved holding her hands as she walked the Parisian streets on a cold winter's night like this.

Before she realised it Jenny was entering the park. She had come here so many time's as a child.

She remembered one year her parents had brought her to the park and there had been an ice rink and she had skated with her mother alongside her holding her hand.

Another memory of ice skating then entered her mind. In Paris and she had tried to get Gibbs to join her but he had said no but seemed quite content just watching her move on the ice.

Jenny shook her head breaking herself from her thoughts and continued to walk through the park. She loved the way the frost covered grass sparkled in the moon light.

Jenny was about to continue walking when she noticed a figure do up his coat more as he came from the same direction she was heading.

Gibbs hadn't felt like working on his boat but wasn't tired enough to fall asleep so decided to take walk hoping it would get a certain person off of his mind.

Ten minutes into the walk he found himself at the park that was situated about half way from his house and Jenny's.

He didn't know why but something told him to continue and before his brain could make the decision his legs seemed to make it from him.

As he walked along the path he noticed another person standing a bit in front of him.

He knew it was her he would recognise her red shoulder length hair from miles away.

Jenny was just standing looking at the grass in front of her as if lost in thought.

As he came nearer he noticed she turn and smile at him "Hi" he said once he was near enough.

"Hello Jethro" she said much like she had the first day in MTAC.

"How comes you're here?" Gibbs asked curious as to why she would be out and not at home.

"Just wanted to go for a walk clear my head, you?"

"Just wanted to clear my head" he said with a nod and she nodded in time with him.

Gibbs studied her face. He had forgotten how beautiful and mesmerising she was and how bright her green eyes were and how they sparkled in the moon light a lot like the frost covered grass he thought.

He couldn't resist the piece of hair was just so inviting and before he realised what he was doing his hand was putting the loos curl behind her ear.

Jenny couldn't help but take in a deep breath as his hand grazed the side of her cheek. Her hand soon replace were his had once been.

"Jen…" Gibbs said in a gruff voice as he rested put a hand on her shoulder.

Jenny felt warmth grown inside her as his scent of bourbon and sawdust surrounded her.

"I'm so sorry Jethro, for everything" Jenny said not really sure of where it came from well actually she was sure it came from her heart.

"You shouldn't be sorry Jen, I should have gone after you and I should have told you how much I love you" he said cupping her cheek with his other hand. "I Love you" he repeated again as a whisper in her ear.

"I love you" Jenny replied closer her eyes as he leant in to kiss her wrapping and arm around her waist pulling her closer and his other hand going to her hair.

Jenny's arms snaked around his neck and her fingers went straight in to his hair as they kissed slowly and passionately.

As the pulled apart they noticed that snow was now falling from the sky.

Both laughed before he took her hand in his and she rested her head on his shoulder and they began the walk back to Jenny's house.

As soon as they got to her front door Gibbs began to kiss he neck as she opened the door and before even Jenny could step inside he picked her up bridal style shutting the door with his foot.

It was all as if by fate…

**Please review tell me your thoughts whether good or bad. **


End file.
